vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Putin-P Series
Thank you for the page! It's very informative, and I think I got my new favorite series. Ronald's appearance in the series is just irresistible (and scary lol). Esperancia 16:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Code / Layout Problem ... I can't find where the source of the problem is, but now the layout of this page isn't right... :-/ Can anyone help? Unknown.System 09:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ...I meant to type "I've fixed it :3" in the edit summary, but idiot me pressed enter in the wrong time-____-. Well anyway. I've fixed it! Hope it's to your liking :) Esperancia 15:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! :D Unknown.System 11:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering about the こころにこえをO (In my heart, a voice O) interpretation. I've watched it several times and I don't think it's about Miku and Rin, but about the man in the video and Luka, when she was younger. After all, it begins with something like "I'd like to tell it to Miku" and it wouldn't really make sense if it was really Miku singing about herself... Moreover the video doesn't show Rin or Miku, except at the beginning. (I've uploaded a translation of this song with this in mind, it may be clearer than my explanations xD; You can look for "Rikastremi kokoro ni koe wo" on YouTube ~!) Anyway, great job and great page, it really helped me understand what's going on in these series ! \o/ 15:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Densanki : Hmm... You're right... I'm still wondering about the guy's name, with the third song of Part 4, I wonder if the guy's name is Toshiko? :-/ : Well, things makes more sense if it's the two of them... Thanks for pointing that out! :D Will change later, perhaps... Unknown.System 11:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) About Kokoro ni Koe wo (In My Heart, A Voice) Does anyone know who the girl/boy are? In the screenshot. Somebody changed it to Luka. THAT'S Luka? :| I can follow Part 1 & 2 just fine but I'm clueless in Part 3. Unknown.System 12:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Errors There are errors and statements that contradicts the fact so far. Going through a lot of repairing, and stuff... Meh, if only I could put this in the front page. Unknown.System 00:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Front page wiki or front page this article? :If it is about the article, just bold text at the top that a discussion about the page is active and place a link here, or you can make a forum post, I got it back in order. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, no. I'm still trying to sort things out; it's just so crowded and... Full-looking. :I'll see the forums later... Unknown.System 02:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Rin/Irina's Pants To a wikia contributor who added the pants thing, at first I agreed; until I realized Vocaloid!Len is wearing the same outfit as Russian-Rin/Irina's-Brother Len. I don't think it's because Rin has no interest in him anymore, I think that after they got into Rin's interior they were wearing their costumes in the Russian Era. Like Gakupo's/Ronald's when there were flashes of him to Russian-Rin/Irina's-Brother Len. ... I'm confusing myself. Removing it for now until I've the costume/uniform all cleared up. Unknown.System 12:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Theory and speculation To unknown system and the other, there's many theories that I want to tell to you, but first, I want to told you about the timeline first. *Rin timeline : Part one - Under the Cherry Trees - I'll give you chocolate! - It's happiness! - It's the beginning! Part two - The magic heresy - The decisive battle - Not together - No need to worry! (00:00 - 03:07) (Saturday) - Kienai Hitomi - Mata Aetara (02:43 - 03:18) - No need to worry! (03:08 - 03:43) (Sunday) *Len part : Part 2 - Hand me the rope! - Stealing is the doctrine? - Mata Aetara (00:00 - 02:42) - Kienai hitomi - Mata Aetara (02:34 - 03:18) *Miku part : Part 2 - Mata Aetara (00:00 - 02:42) - In the unseen night (Saturday) - Mata Aetara (03:18 - 04:42) - Kienai hitomi (Sunday) Part 3 - Nothing - For you, For me - Another side of the Mirror> - Don't interfere alright? (00:00 - 03:07) - A place for chat Part 4 - With the one that I can't see - Don't interfere, alright? (03:07 - 05:28) I don't understand. owo Unknown.System 11:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) No wonder if you didn't get it. If you know the timeline of this story, more easy to resolve all the story in here. Let me tell you from Rin part first. From what I see and analyzing, after Rin bury Ronald and then date with Len, she give the chocolate for unknown reason. Cause Len in 'The day of the decisive battle!' ever said to she that he don't want to be her boyfriend. So it must be he never take the date if she already delete his mind. You know what happen next. After that let's move to the next part. In 'no need to worry!', she see her mind from the disc that Len steal. It could be happen on saturday. After that she meet Len on the park on 'Kienai Hitomi' then after hand hold, Len hug her. Then she show him books "No need to Worry!". This could be what happen on sunday. Now for Len part. Len was hearing radio on saturday. Maybe he sent her the video so she could see it with her own eyes. Then after the meeting in 'Kienai Hitomi' you know what happen. I'm discussing the Putin-P series with other people; and one of them told me that there are misstranslations from the songs due to the fact that they're not native Japanese. Close, but there are some differences. And she said to me that Rin and Len were both arrested (Haven't checked the lyrics yet, my Japanese is limited, but I'll assume for now that both of them did it) But in Euphoria's I'll Give you Chocolate PV, you can see the calendar, it was 13th of February, she knew it was Valentine, right? (Though I think it's just an excuse). Didn't the hug scene happen before ''they hold hands? When Len hugged her, he inserted a USB with Rin's memories in it. That's why right after If We Meet Again were the two flashback songs; Stealing is A Doctrine and No Need to Worry. Rin even said in The Eyes that Don't Vanish that "memories returning, Moscow can be seen" like that. And another mystery is WHICH memories are erased and WHICH memories are retrieved in WHICH songs. Unknown.System 16:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) And this timeline thing is a good idea, I was about to do it ''after ''I'm done with Part 3, but I think I'll do it... Tomorrow; maybe. Just the basics, like... 1990 - McDonald set up a branch in Moscow 1991 - The Cold War Ended 199? - Russian Era started 199? - Irina, Luka, Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy became soldiers 199? - Irina found Dog!Len 199? - Scarf accident: Deaths of Irina, Irina's brother, and Dog!Len 199? - Death of Hatsune Miku (Russian Era) 08-31-2007 - Hatsune Miku born; 12-27-2007 - Vocaloid Rin and Len born; (Beginning of the Vocaloid Era) etc etc Unknown.System 16:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you tell me the prove he add it that time? My prove is Len first is sad to himself because he was a dog. In kienai hitomi first draw, Len hug her in the park, so It just no way he put the USB that time. Which hand he use when he give her the memories? Miku part is the hardest. I'll explain later. Use a signature please~ He put the USB in Mata Aetara, here look at this. There's a black... Thing, a USB, look at Rin's headphone. And Len still hug her in Kienai Hitomi. Unknown.System 02:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Who is 'Human Len' actually? Stealing_is_A_Doctrine.jpg|Human Len with the red scarf. And look at the button carefully. 458329.jpg|Goodbye to You No_Need_to_Worry_1.png|Len dog with yellow scarf Unknown_Video_person.jpg|Len wake up I have this Idea after I see 'Stealing is the doctrine', 'No need to worry!', 'So we meet again', and Goodbye to You'. Let's see this draw from the 'Stealing is the doctrine?' Human Len using a red scarf. And look at the button carefully. Now, look at the draw from 'Goodbye to you' Now, look at the button! It's same like the up, right? But now the scarf are yellow!! Where the red one? Even if this could be Vocaloid!Len, why Luka could there? This could be a proof that scarf that Len was stolen... Was belong to Human!Len. Or Mcdonald. Or even both of them. But even so, how Len could know that Human!Len was work together with Mcdonald? And how a scarf could become a proof? Look at the button once more from the picture up there and here. It's different, right? This is the proof that human!Len also using a yellow scarf! Now, someone ever said that American and Russian was enemy, right? If Russian work to American, you know what happen? It's same like traitor. It could be the case that Human!Len do. And now, in 'No need to worry!', Rin ever said " I shot my companion (brother)". Does it mean, that human!Len was actually her companion, not her brother? Cause it's too evil to call your brother a companion, even if you backward it. If this true, when Gakupo say in 'So we meet again', "You're a liar", could this be meant that Irina ever promised or even swear to call the human!Len, her companion as her brother? Could be Irina mind was distracted by the dog!Len and forget the Human!Len, then Human!Len was join Mcdonald for divert his mine from Irina? Could be Human!Len was jealous to Dog!Len? Could be Dog!Len was also jealous with the Human!Len? Could it be that the both of them was like Irina? And Gakupo in 'Another side of the Mirror>' even call him insect! Could this meant anything? Sorry, I changed the layout... It was too crowded. ''Now, look at the button! It's same like the up, right? But now the scarf are yellow!! Where the red one? Even if this could be Vocaloid!Len, why Luka could there? This could be a proof that scarf that Len was stolen... The red one... There's a hint of red below the yellow, maybe he wears two 'scarf. Luka, well, she was involved in the war, she's a soldier. Maybe there was a battle... Or this isn't a scene, just a few 'screenshots' of their lives combined together abstract-like. ''Was belong to Human!Len. Or Mcdonald. Or even both of them. But even so, how Len could know that Human!Len was work together with Mcdonald? And how a scarf could become a proof? Lots of ways, dogs... They have sharp senses. Heheh. Because, if you look at the Stealing is A Doctrine's picture, with lots of Ronald's, it's like... A uniform. One of a kind. Sorta. What confuses me the most is how Len, a dog, could see in colors (yellow, red). Dogs are supposed to see only in black and white. Could be Irina mind was distracted by the dog!Len and forget the Human!Len, then Human!Len was join Mcdonald for divert his mine from Irina? Could be Human!Len was jealous to Dog!Len? Could be Dog!Len was also jealous with the Human!Len? Could it be that the both of them was like Irina? And Gakupo in 'Another side of the Mirror>' even call him insect! Could this meant anything? "Once there was a level below a dog" - Gakupo from Another Side of the Mirror. That's too specific, but it makes sense... Dog!Len SHOULD dislike him (because he said so hims+elf in Stealing is A Doctrine). And because he killed him. ''So, let me get this straight. Human!Len is Rin's brother. We know Dog!Len loves Rin, "the first person I ever loved" as for the Rin's brother, ... I'm not sure about a 'romantic' relationship. (Heh, incest relationship isn't so weird in the Vocaloid fandom, so it's a possibility), but, yeah, maybe he's forgotten. Jealous, to a ''dog''. Unknown.System 11:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC)'' I don't really think Human!Len really "liked" Rin. Not saying he disliked her. In "Musumiwagedou?" He says "Going to that girl! Opponent of a child?" "The childs yellow scarf" So I think he knows he is a traitor and enemy to rin. The fact that in that one image Human!Len is surrounded by Ronald shows a connection between them. I'd say since they have the same yellow scarf, Len as wanting to show proof of him being a traitor, but ended up dying. However, I don't think Rin knew of the scarfs signifigance. In "Kiminisayonara" there is a flashback image of them training as assassins/soldiers, and he is wearing his yellow scarf in full view of Rin. I believe she killed her brother because he shot Doggie Len. Also, Human!Len is not her "brother." The word "Douhou" (同胞) that she uses in "No need to worry" means companion, bretheren, comrade, NOT actual blood relations. 17:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC)NovaBee The scarf thing makes sense... Wait, Rin saw Len with the yellow scarf on No Need to Worry... When exactly did that happen? Before or after Len was shot? Their deaths are like this: Dog!Len died first -> Human!Len died -> Rin suicide So, Len showed Rin the scarf, Human!Len shot him, Rin saw him did it(?) Rin killed him, then Rin killed herself. Then there needs to be major edits 'cause I think I mentioned "brother" a few times... Unknown.System 12:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Part 4? '''Mcdonald is life? Only from the title 'With the one that I can't see', we even could know that Mcdonald was already death. But why mcdonald could appeared on the song? I'll explain now. Where are they? On the beginning of all the song in chapter 4, they all were sleeping right? From the song 'Who is the liar', in the bouboir. In the story, Len run to Rin, but stopped by Gakupo. If Gakupo was awake, Rin that right beside him. He could kill her anytime. So, based the song of 'Who is the liar?', and A place to chat, they were inside the data. It could be happen when Miku was pointing gun to herself, she is gone to sleep and go to her interior. Same thing happen to Rin, Gakupo and Len. It's explain anything. And after Miku meet Mcdonald in the Interior, Len awake with Tashiro record something, not in the interior or data, of course. And maybe, thanks to Miku, if Miku didn't kill Luka, maybe Red!Rin will take over Rin 100%, because Luka duty was to make Irina work with Putin-P again, right? I believe the song will end happy ending because the song 'It's the End!' exist. The End could be mean the end of this story series. What do you think of this? Still many theories in mind, but I just write this first. Someone posting a long theory in the Putin-P series page. This is the best day of my young 14 year old life. Alright. I agree with this, being in the "interior", I realized it after I saw the three songs from Part 4 in a row, that they start with a sleeping Miku, Rin, and Len, but a different order. And, yes, there's a USB stuck in Miku and Len's head. They're somehow inside Rin's... Body / interior. I'm just wondering, about Len's costume... We know how Miku and Len came inside, by the USB. Gakupo has his own way, Rin is... Already inside herself, while McDonald? Well, it's a mystery where he disappeared to in In the Unseen Night. Maybe he's there the whole time (Rin's interior). I haven't worked Part 4 yet, I'm still working on Part 3; specifically Kimi ni, Watashi ni, and changing the layout of this page... Here's a random question. Why does Miku care? She said she likes Rin 'a little bit' in Not Together, but that's it. Unknown.System 11:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to add, why did Rin's skirt changed... From a skirt, to a pair of pants? Unknown.System 13:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Before I answer your question, I want to change what I said up there. After I thinking it more, as you said, maybe Mcdonald was still alive. Miku in song 'In the unseen night' said, "You will disappear, right?", but why? I have a feeling that Mcdonald was go into a data, then because the body was also go to the data, people will think he disappeared. Miku maybe already know this, but she still let him go and got deppresed. And for Gakupo & Rin, in song 'Another side of the Mirror>', when he fainted, she was there. It could be that she put Ronald memories to him that time, and brought him to her bouboir. And for Rin, she was in bedroom when she was disappeared, and Miku in 'Don't Interfere, alright?' was running to somewhere. Could It be Rin bedroom? And then she bought her to her bourboir? This could make sense. Now your question. 'Why "Miku" care?'. It could be.. 1. Since she want it. Even if she fall in love with Ronald, Ronald isn't teach her to hate Rin. 2. This could be become one of the most important point. It was Miku and Ronald quest. Maybe the quest are, "make irina never work for Putin anymore". That's why when Luka try to make the data, Miku kill her. When in song 'Don't interfere, alright?' she shot Len in the data, and it could seen that Red!Rin was going to kill herself. If she dead, it mean mission was over. 3. It could be Ronald will, cause she will always do what ronald say. This first. Please see if this theories was right. 09:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to tell you this, can you use the signature button after you leave a reply? Just press the button and four ~ will appear, like that. Disappear doesn't necessarily say "dead". Note, how many McDonald's are there? Lots, right? That's why when Miku said in With the Invisible You "there are lots" it just so happens that the destined one is that ''Ronald. Ooh that makes sense. It explains "backup data" when Ronald comes in to the ''data world, and that backup thingie, Miku inserted it to Gakupo's body. That's where she got the memories(?) I thought that was Miku? We don't know which bedroom/house she was in. It can be Rin's house, but if you compare it to the one in It's Happiness, it's a bit different. I find it hard to believe that Ronald cares about Rin; since Rin tried to kill him. Make Irina never work for Putin... That's a good reason, that means Ronald won't have any enemies; since Rin is so fearsome in the Russian Era. I'm sure Miku wants to do anything for her love. Unknown.System 06:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) What 'backup data' are you talking about? I didn't get it. According to 'Who is the Liar?', it's say by Len in chat room, "Bedroom, In Bedroom Maison A". It's can be explained she was in the Maison when she fainted. Now about your another question... Hm... Can you help me with the illustration? Please look for this.. 1. Red!Rin on 'Nayami Muyou' on the first picture. 2. Rin sleeping in the first draw on 'Who's the liar?' 3. Rin disappear in the same song. 4. Len 'wake up' draw on the talk Putin-P series I add I'm going to tell you now, even I don't know it's true or not. You can see her using a pants when she in russian. In 'Who is the liar?' she was using skirt, then her clothes was fall to anywhere. I don't why, but maybe Miku open her clothes for unknown reason then change the clothes with her Russian again (maybe because the old clothes is cold?) but she change it with the pants. Are Miku already set this? I wonder.. Now back to 'Don't interfere, alright?' She in the second 03:08 - 05:28 on the PV, She was already in the data and said to Len, "Don't interfere, alright?". Then she kill Len that trying to stop the wrong person, that I mean is Red!Rin. After Miku shot him, Red!Rin wants to kill herself. Miku looks happy cause Rin will be survived, maybe. After that, Len wake up in song 'With the one that I can see' and crying, maybe because he think he didn't able to help Rin because miku shot him. This my Idea so far. What do you think? And I'm 14, too 09:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) No_need_to_worry.png|Rin feeding Len (the dog) Unknown_Video_person.jpg|Tashiro in "With the One I Can't See" Usotsuki_4.png Usotsuki_1.png Basically I mean, we know where Miku got Ronald's memories, and that she got it from Ronald somewhere in In the Unseen Night and give it to Gakupo in Part 3. My memory's a little bit blurry about Don't Interfere Alright? but one thing for sure, I think I know what the disappearing body mean. If you look at the crossfade of the second album by Putin-P, you'll see that Ronald was... Hollow. His clothes was there, but his body wasn't JUST LIKE Rin in the pictures above. I think it symbolizes... That their body isn't there, but they moved to that "data" place. Which kinda explain all the snow. Yeay 14 year olds owo Unknown.System 01:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Miku cares about Rin whatsoever. She calls Rin "pig" in nanimonaimono. (speaks rin, but the kanji says pig) And futhermore, and this part is very frustrating for me. Miku DOESNT say she likes Rin! I know that that one translation says that, and it seems a lot like Miku is actually sweet to Rin, but its actually the opposite, shes rubbing in the fact that she has a wonderful boyfriend. She doesnt say "I'll love you just a little bit" What she says is "The you who was in love shined a little bit," almost grudgingly. My Japanese friend and I have been doing a translation ourselves just because when I showed her the series, she would keep pointing out things that were wrong. >_<;;;; Like, I don't want to seem rude but, I'm just trying to clean up some assumptions Onto a different topic, When you see all Rin's cloths off, I dont think her body just "disappeared" All the cloths are in little piles. I think she took off her cloths and put on her cloths from the Russian Era. I mean, its not just her PANTS that are different. Her hat, her scarf, her jacket, she even starts wearing gloves. I'm not really sure where to put everythign I want to say. 17:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC)NovaBee Actually, It was probably Miku who changed Rins cloths, and into her vocaloid uniform. They are all currently at Miku's place (There are fries all over the floor) 17:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC)NovaBee Yeah, Miku called Rin pig in some songs in Part 3 (kanji pig, says Rin, the opposite of Rin, right?). Man, I need to go through the lyrics. I'm afraid the keywords have misstranslations, then :-/ My question is why ''would she do that? Rin is inside her "interior" / "data" right? If you notice in the Broken Mirror, when Len and Gakupo are there, there are flashes of their past selves (Len=dog Gakupo=that kid who killed him) so I'm thinking that because they're inside the "interior" their clothes change to the ones in the Russian Era. (Miku's don't change, because I believe Rin haven't seen her in the Russian Era, only heard of her songs.) ~I'm confused~ And Rin can't possibly grow freckles by it's own... But the disappearing clothes thing, I'm still confused. And the Rin in the Broken Mirror, you know, the sleeping one, changed to Vocaloid clothes, why is that necessary...?Unknown.System 12:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I think they are wearing what they wore when going inside the intirior. Everyone is wearing what thye wore on the outside, with the exception of Rin, but there is Red!Rin who was dressed as a vocaloid in "usotsuki was dare?" Maybe it was Rin herself who changed cloths? The shot fired to rin by Gakupo hit her headphones seems to have started the "death" of Irina and take over of the other Rin. Then, Len ran to Rin and got shot by Miku, and then Rin shot herself, perhaps to kill Irina inside the interior. (I totally forgot about "Jamashinaidene?" lol) It doesnt flashback with Len/dog, does it? I know it does for Gakupo. I'm thinking its just to mirror what happened in the part, showing the connection between the two. Much like in "Jamashinaidene?" Showing the similarities of Rin shooting herself. I wonder how many Rins there are. Everyone thinks two, but... Vocaloid Rin, Irina, Virus... These might be the key "Rins" The strange Rin to appear in "Usotsuki wa dare?" Seems to different from the vocaloid Rin and the human Rin we know... I mean, I thought the Rin from the russia era didnt want war and the "cold world" and yet the "Usotsuki wa Dare?" Rin wants to go back... OMG!! I saw a comment on a youtube post of "Usotsuki wa Dare?"! And it seems like vocaloid rin is wearing RONALD MCDONALD SHOES :-O Rin Shoes1.png Rin Shoes2.png Rin Shoes3.png What could it mean!!?? "Equilibrium don't lose it" so Rin lost her equilibrium of her two sides. It does, you'll see flashes of Len and the dog. Need to watch Don't Interfere, Alright? again.. Oh yeah, the Who is the Liar, you'll see the shoes right? And the song before that, For You, For Me, you'll see the shoes as well, which I think belong to THAT Rin. (look at the illustration analysis there~) Unknown.System 00:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) McDonald and Miku aren't the antagonists. In reality. Miku killed Luka -> Rin doesn't work for Putin -> Red!Rin doesn't take over her body 100% -> Ronald who's still in Rin's interior is saved. -> Happy ending If Miku didn't kill Luka. Miku didn't kill -> Rin works for Putin -> Red!Rin takes over her body 100% -> Ronald who's still in Rin's interior disappear (because Red!Rin takes over) -> Miku weeps and cries, do drugs, lost her voice, become a failure in the diva world. It connects with each other. As for Gakupo, Gakupo is NOT Ronald McDonald, it's Rin's brother's, and Rin's brother's worked for McDonald. Don't understand why Gakupo wants to stop Len for now. And I thought those two are the antagonists :-/ Unknown.System 02:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I surprised that you are forgotten what you have already said. I'll said it once more. Gakupo-have-the-soviet union-on-his head. 05:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) That's mean he was a creation of Luka to bring Rin back, DEATH OR ALIVE. Cause if she even death, Red!Rin will exchange with Rin soul. That's why Mcdonald was gone into the Rin Interior, and Miku was giving Ronald memories to Gakupo. I have a feeling that Mcdonald was gone into the interior to slow down the Luka process to take control Rin, then Miku was help more with... yeah, you know. Please see this! And I wish that other people, not just you, also see this to see their idea about this. 07:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC) This makes PERFECT sense! I only noticed the Gakupo mark yesterday so I havent given much thought in to it. Though Gakupo's mark disappeared and its a mystery... Maybe Miku wiped it off or something. I wish, its hard for people to understand this series... Unless all of the confusions section in this page is cleared to the notes I doubt I'll ever remove the "work in progress" banner. Unknown.System 07:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand why people are assuming Miku killed Luka. How could she have?? In fact, they have never really interacted. I don't think Miku even mentions her. I don't think Luka is the "communicator" or whatever. In nanimonaimono she says it's a "Him." I think its that one hawaiian shirt man. Or maybe even Gakupo? 17:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC)NovaBee Finally, a new friend! I don't really get your second question. But I wish I could answer your first question. 'Why people assuming Miku was killed Luka? How could she have?' After I thinking again from your question, It could be there actually two people and the third person that killed Luka. The two people are Miku & Gakupo, and the third person is Mcdonald. Why could I thinking like this? The only person that knew where the Russian soldier and the other held was Gakupo. When Miku knows this, she was put USB to Gakupo. Many people think it's was memories, but when I think it more, it was for hacking. Are Miku/ Mcdonald know how to hacking? Who knows? Then Gakupo go back to where the Russian base beheld, then kill them all when inside the basement. It could be Mcdonald done for this part. What do you think? 06:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC)PuMo lovers New friend! :D It's a famous interpretation, I guess. I usually go to NND's flying comments or Happy End of the World (best site ever). To solve a murder case, sometimes you have to figure out why to figure out the suspects. And the reasons to why "someone" would want to kill Luka: *She has data / information. *She is pure evil.(?) / she's the enemy. *She is a threat That's why I agree to PuMo lovers; more or less. It's a bit vague. Unknown.System 12:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Continuation of theory and speculation I'm sorry for making the new section because I'm using HP. Now for Miku part. In count of mata aetara first minutes, she was talking about how alone she is without her parent. Then have a date, and he totally disappeared. Then back to mata aetara, she said, lonely is painful. You know what happen next. Then Miku found the way to go to the data. She saved Gakupo, even if I didn't believe that she was saving him. Then run to somewhere. Maybe to Rin, maybe to bouboir. Then you know what happen next, since we discuss it many time. And now I believe the USB part. Shouldn't you put all that we discuss to the page? 05:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Make as much heading as you want; I'l be making a few myself now that I know there's someone I can discuss with; hope you don't mind. There's a famous interpretation saying Miku "built" Gakupo, but I guess that's incorrect at this state. It needs a big cleanup, I'm afraid there are some facts that contradict each other. By the way, can you edit anything in the page? Now that I changed the layout... Unknown.System 11:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I hope I can do it. It just I'm often use a relax word, but it should be standard word, right? But if I could help edit, my free time it's so not many, I'll edit character first about Mcdonald, Miku & Luka. Could you make the title for Luka, please? Cause using hp to make a bold is impossible. 01:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll add a section for Vocaloid characters. Unknown.System 02:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The unexplained contradicting facts must revealed! I REVEALED IT! Can't you believe it, i revealed it with my own brain! {C Just forget what I write up there and go to the real topic (even this could can't be right). Negi obssesion : Miku was like negi before like meat. Why is that? This is the best idea that I got so far. It's because Mcdonald. When she fall in love with Mcdonald, maybe Miku find out that Mcdonald was hate vegetable, then she was try eat meat. Or, Mcdonald offer meat to Miku. Even Miku was vegetarian, she try the meat. Because know the taste of meat, she became a gluton. Or, because her tongue didn't get used with meat and other junk food, she eat it almost everytime. Maybe. Dog eyesight (sorry, forget the title) : This could be easy. Dog!Len maybe already meet human!Len, then human!Len or Irina mention that the scarf was yellow. Or maybe Irina tell dog!Len that mcdonald scarf was yellow. And even if he eyes was negative, he still could different the yellow and red scarf. Yellow will white, and red will dark. Just like that. I guess. What do you think? 06:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Right! I erased the negi thing off the list owo Even so, it was Len's memories in Stealing is A Doctrine, and he saw Human!Len with the scarf and a bunch of Ronald's. Maybe it's a human error, from Shiuka... Unless that's what Shiuka and Putin-P ''wants us to think. Unknown.System 14:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Confusion Now, if you want, write some confusion that you really want to ask and I'll try to answer it. Maybe I will, too 06:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) What does "Dancing" signify? 05:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) In which song? 06:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) PuMo Lovers A couple of them. I think they first mention it in "Let's take a trip" Luka sings something like "Dancing should be done with a tough guy!" And In "Mienai Kimi to" It is mentioned a few times.Novabee 23:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Part 3, 4, and data I have interpretation again. Why Miku got the Ronald memories? Why Putin was there in For you, for me? Why Miku knows a way to get inside the data? Why Miku quit singing? I'll try to answer this. In Don't interefere, alright?, Miku call Putin the slut. Maybe Miku did something to Putin so she could steal the data to get into the interior. Maybe sex? Never think weird even if I write this. Then when Putin sleep, she steal the data, and when she knows the way to get into the data, and win from Russian. Maybe Miku stop singing not just because she deppresed, but she was also working what Mcdonald told her too. To win from Russian. It's my interpretation, what do you think? 06:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, I kept on thinking "slut" is just a rude way to call Putin. Even if it's true, how and why did Putin has Ronald McDonald's memories? Unknown.System 14:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) If you ask my idea, it's Luka. 04:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) PuMo lovers Luka possibility look for the enemy weakness & plus. And about their soldier, Rin. Thought Luka look care about Rin in Yet I want to sleep, i think she didn't care at all. 06:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) PuMo lovers Dog(Len) see in color. "Dogs do see in color, but their perception of color is not the same as it is for people. They cannot distinguish between red, orange, yellow or green. They can see various shades of blue and can differentiate between closely related shades of gray that are not distinguishable to people." Google, it's just wonderful. The scarves are red / yellow. Shades of blue, that'd be Russia and the thick snow. Right now I'm looking up Russian dogs, trying to figure out what Len is. It kinda looks like Laika, (maybe anyone've heard of the first dog to ever go to space? That's laika.) but I'm not sure yet. Unknown.System 14:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) That's cool. Keep searching! Just saying, PuMo lovers wasn't a new friend, but a person that write 'theory & speculation', 'who is "human!len actually?' etc. That's mean, you know what i mean. 04:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC)PuMo lovers There has to be some confirmation, on the type of dog... NovaBee right? (Sign please, without IP address is confusing who's who) Unknown.System 02:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ........ No. Not Novabee. Me is me. The person that write 'who is "human!len" actually?' is PuMo lovers, not Novabee. And the problem is I forget my user name & password. 04:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC)PuMo lovers I invited Novabee here, owo I think you can make a backup account if you forget your password... But if it's username I'm not quite sure. Unknown.System 05:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm NovaBee. Hmm does the type of dog matter, really? They should all see the same, right? I'm thinking its just an error on Putin-P's part. Doesnt offer much to the story if Dog can't see yellow or red or whatever.Novabee 04:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Idea to resolve the series. It's Luka? I don't really think if this will work, but it really need coorperation from all of you. I, maybe, but will, help in confusion for part 2,3, & 4, For Unknown, illustration and the interpretation was really needed from you, Novabee, please check the translation for Luka song. Cause it could be the key to solve the story. Why? I have two translation of Luka song, and one from Miku that maybe sing about Luka diary. It's said in Kokoro ni Koe wo, she will kill everyone that replace her. In Yet I want to sleep!, she said something about 'betray her' and etc. I'll tell again later. 04:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers I'll work on Who is the Liar today, I'm a little dizzy on Part 3, but then again, there are misstranslations on Part 2. Hurr... Unknown.System 04:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC)